Luna
by doomgirl2001
Summary: season 2 is the same only with a girl name luna helps them. she is ishizu's bodyguard and is friends with yami. she soon falls in love with seto, but does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 episode 52

The airplane arrives to America. An Egyptian girl comes out first, then a Caucasian girl, then four body guards. The Egyptian girl wore a white dress, a pendant around her head, and a necklace with an Egyptian eye. The Caucasian girl wore blue jeans and a green shirt that could have been a very short dress. She is 5'2'' and brown hair that goes below her shoulders, and brown eyes.

"Miss. Ishtar, on behalf of the domino museum, welcome to America." The man says as the group enters the museum.

"Thank you, but please let's get down to business" the Egyptian girl says.

"Of course, I must say we were pleasantly surprised that you choose our town to host your Egyptian collection."

"Will they be transported safely and discreetly?"

"Don't worry, since you warn us of the thieves that are after your rare artifacts, we've taken extra precautions. I device a genius plan to transport the items without a detection, for securely reasons, I can't tell you how."

"You are loading them in six armored vehicles disguise as ordinary garbage trucks. Am I correct?"

"How did you….?" The Caucasian girl smiled.

"Don't worry, your security is fine. Let's just say that I have a six sense about these things, now if you please excuse me, I really must get over to the museum to set up the exhibition." The group walks away.

A Caucasian guy comes out of a limo. He wore a black shirt and pants, a purple jacket, and holding a silver briefcase. Mr. Seto Kaiba, 19, president of Kaiba corp.

"Great." The Caucasian girl says sarcastically as he enters the museum.

"Thank you for coming, Seto Kaiba." Miss Ishizu Ishtar says.

"Where the other guests?" Seto Kaiba asks

"I said this was a private exhibition. You're the only one invited, because it makes business so much easier." Two bodyguards stand in front of the exit.

"We locked all the entrances." One of the bodyguards says.

"Nobody is allowed in or out." The second of the bodyguards says.

"It's only been a minute but I'm already bored. If you don't tell me what this is all about I'm leaving now." Seto says annoyed.

"Excuse us, we face a string of theft and we have to be careful. You may leave anytime you wish. Seto Kaiba, however, I believe it's in your best interest to see all we have to offer." Ishizu says.

"Really now? Hmm? And how do you know what's in my best for me?"

"Please come this way" they walk away from everyone else, the girl came with them.

"Kaiba, do you believe in destiny?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ancient Egyptians thought that the true path that one's life was predetermine because history repeats itself throughout the ages a never ending circle they would say it's not your choice that the two of us would meet."

"Look all that nonsense may interest you but I didn't come here for an Egyptian history 101. I came here because you said it would be worth my wild but it looks like you wasted my time if there is a point to all of this lets get to it already, I have a company to run. You said you have an exclusive offer for me. I know everything about duel monsters and nothing can stop Exodia. So quit the sheraid and tell me what's going on?"

"All in good time, Kaiba. Duel monsters are based upon 5,000 years old game that was played by ancient Egyptian for power and was extremely dangerous."

"Who cares?"

"Maxilla Pegasus did. He fell in love with the game and decide to reinvent it modern time."

"What's your point?"

"I'm getting to it….."

She heard it all and now he did. He learned that duel monsters were played before and that there were more powerful cards than Exodia. She was fascinated by the story but she hated how treated it. She was 14 and powerful. She watched as Ishizu told him the story and made sure he didn't do anything to her. They were walking down to the basement, when he notices her.

"And why are you here?" Seto asks

"I am Ishizu personal bodyguard."

"Your just a kid, there is no way that you are strong than anybody."

"Say that again and will be the last thing you say." Ishizu glared at her and she backed down.

After he found out his past, which he didn't believe, finding out he was the sorcerer and that he was fighting the pharos, who is Yugi. He also learned of three god cards that are stronger than anything. However, they were stolen and he needs to make up a tournament to get them back. He is handed the tormentor's card. When he left the girl walked over to Ishizu.

"What do you think, Luna?" Ishizu asks.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." Ishizu walks away from a worried Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 episode 53

Luna was at Kaiba adventure land. She thought it was amazing. She got to see the monsters in real life, well, virtual way. She looks at the arenas' and one caught her eye.

"It can't be." Her eyes were widening. She saw Yami and john dueling. "Yami?" she ran up to someone. "Hey, who are those guys fighting on that arena?"

"That's Yugi, the champion of duelist. I don't know the other." The person walks away.

"Yugi…." She is about to run back but she bumped into Seto. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba, please forgive me." She bows.

"No need to apologize." He's about to walk away when she place her hand to stop him.

"I would like to duel you."

"Fine." She stops him again.

"But not right now, we shouldn't steal the pharaoh's thunder."

"Fine as you wish." He walks away annoyed.

"He's so cold." She says as she stands there watching him for a minute until she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 episode 54

Yami and Tea went to the basement of the domino museum. Ishizu and Luna came into the room, surprising Yami and tea. Ishizu told him, he was the pharaoh and he has save the world before and has to do it again. Ishizu leaves while Luna stayed.

"Oh Yami, I missed you." Luna says with a gentle voice.

"I don't know you." Yami says. She smiled but there was sadness in her eyes.

"I know. I erased your memory."

"What?"

"I'm intact with the shadow realm that is where I was able to absorb some of the powers and use it for mine own. How much I would love to hang out and talk again, my duties comes first." She bows and leaves.

Seto Kaiba was experimenting with a new updated version of dueling. Luna teleported there, she was levitating and invisible.

"So this is what you're doing, huh? Let's have some fun." She waved her hand and smiled. The game started. The computer placed a card face down in defense mode. Then Kaiba placed a card face down and placed a monster in attack mode. He attacked the card from the computer, only to be tricked, the monster was a bomb. Luna giggled. When the computer sacrificed its monster, it brought up the blue eyes white dragon. Luna laughed. When Kaiba place down a dragon seeker, the computer placed down lord of dragons. Luna laughed harder. Kaiba was going to be done for in the next turn. When all three dragons were fused together, Luna couldn't stop laughing. Then he played the god card and it won the match. "Well that was fun." Luna says as she teleports back to the domino museum.

"Where did you go?" Ishizu asks.

"Kaiba corp. just played around with some computers."

"You changed some switches to his experiment."

"I needed some fun." She says as she walks up stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 episode 62

Luna was walking in town watching the duels. She was searching for Yami, she couldn't even sense him. She closed her eyes ignoring everything and she appeared in Kaiba corp., where the men watch the duels. She stands next to Kaiba.

"You can't find Yugi?" she asks as Kaiba looked shocked.

"How did you get here?"

"So, no Yugi."

"I want to know how you…." He turns around and she wasn't there. "What the…?"

She went to the shadow realm. She senses something dark.

"Marik! No!" she traveled to where it became stronger. She entered in a circus tent and saw Yami transformed back to Yugi. He ran over to save his opponent life from a saw. The clown guy ran to a curtain.

"Yugi!" she says. He looks at her then back at the guy. The clown was possessed by Marik, Luna jumped in front of Yugi. The possessed clown told him that he will get him soon and his millennium puzzle. He leaves the body and it faints. Luna looked at him then at the puzzle. She smiled and bowed. "My pharaoh and friend." She gets back up and hugs him. He was shocked, he didn't hug back. She lets go. "I miss you, protect each other." She vanishes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 episode 67

She was watching the duels. She sense Yami dueling and not just any opponent. Marik. She ran to find a lake next to the duel. She sat down on the slanted wall and watched. Yami was losing life points and hope.

"Yami" she breathed. Seto told him not to give up. "Mr. Kaiba." She looked up to see Seto and mokuba, 8 years old, brother to Seto. She was surprised to see the pharaoh's archenemy give him support, well in his own way. Yugi was able to win and take the god card. He ran to go save his friends, after Marik threaten to use them for his advantage.

"Running away from a duel is prohibited." Seto says when Yugi was leaving. Luna slapped him.

"He is our pharaoh. Maybe he is your enemy." She says with tears in her eyes. "But I thought you said you choose your own destiny because to me it looks like you have followed the same path that the sorcerer did." He doesn't look at her tearful eyes. "He is our pharaoh, live with it." She runs to help Yugi.

She ran into an alley to see Yugi face two minions of Marik. They were about to duel him, when Kaiba enter the conversation. Luna was surprised to see him, she was in denial. 'Archenemies helping each other? History may not be repeating itself' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 episode 68

The duel with the two minions of Marik was an easy duel. Kaiba, Yugi, and Luna walked to find Yugi's friends. Luna and Kaiba were walking slowly while Yugi was walking fast.

"You decided to help him with second guessing him?" Kaiba asks. She was silent. "I'm helping him."

"Mr. Kaiba you're still going to duel him."

"Yeah, but I'm helping him save his friends."

"You're still going to duel him, no matter what you say or do." Yugi stops in his tracks. "Mi, lord?"

"You don't have to stay, you can go."

"But pharaoh I'm here to protect you." He smiles

"You don't need to protect me. Go." She bows. She was leaving but she stops and turns around and looked at Yami then at Kaiba.

"I'll be back, I promise." She leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 episode 79

Luna walks over to where Kaiba corp. is working at. She sees a blimp; everyone was busy, so no one notice her. She enters the blimp. She looked at all the rooms but one caught her eye. It had a desk, bed, chairs, table, and a view, that she could use to screen her calls. Seto saw her enter the room.

"How does she do that?" he asks to himself. He walks over and leans against the doorway watching her. He was watching her standing the direction not facing him.

"Beautiful." Luna says to herself amazed. He smiled but it fades away.

"How did you get in?" she jumps.

"Magic" she says smiling.

"There is no such thing as magic."

"There is but we hide it from the world."

"Are you in the finals?"

"No but Ishizu wants me to stay here and protect the pharaoh."

"Yeah Yugi."

"He told you?" he nods, but denies it.

"I'll let you have the room." He says changing the subject.

"Mr. Kaiba, thank you but…" he holds out his hand.

"I insist."

"." she bows and leaves.

"Don't get carried away." She turns around, walking backwards.

"Then where is the fun." She vanishes


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 episode 80

At the museum, Luna was cleaning up; she was listening to music and dancing. Kaiba enter the museum and saw this and just gazed. When she looked up, she saw Kaiba and jumped. She ran over to her radio and turns it off.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry but Ishizu isn't here."

"She's not who I'm looking for, it's you"

"Oh." She turns around placing the broom on the ground. Also hiding a blush.

"I would like to understand how your link to all this." She looks around, she gestured with her head to follow.

"Come on." They enter to a room that had a desk cover with papers and a laptop.

"I'm not linked; I am friends with the pharaoh before all of this. We went different directions and I went my own way. Later on Ishizu told me that there was great darkness coming and I decided to help."

"What's your name?"

"Luna"

"Luna…"

"Mr. Kaiba is that all you wanted to know?"

"Call me Seto." She nods.

"I admire you, Mr.….. Seto."

"What?"

"You try to follow your own path rather than following your destiny."

"What do you believe?"

"I don't know anymore. I did believe that history repeats itself. But then you helped out Yugi, so now I'm confused." They looked at each other for a long time. Someone came in.

"Luna, Ishizu wants you." She gets up and bows.

"Good-bye Seto." He bows

"Luna" she leaves to do her job.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 episode 81

Luna and Ishizu arrive to enter the blimp to start the final duels. They enter their rooms. Ishizu room was like everyone else's. Luna was what Seto said she'll get. But her view was a screen, it show the top of the blimp, where the duel will be held.

"All duelists please come and have something to eat." The announcer says. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey I thought you were staying….oh" She opens the door to see Seto. "Seto." She bows.

"Like the room?" she stood there in silence, dumbfounded.

"Oh the room….uh….yes, yes I do. Even the view."

"It's a better way to see our duels if you….." he looks over to her desk to see clutter paper. "Ever stop working." She looked where he looked. She places her hand on her forehead and rubs.

"I have to find a solution to stop Marik."

"You shouldn't be that worry. Yugi and I both have a god card."

"I know but so does he."

"All duelists please come to dining room." The announcer says.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I have to stay here so Marik doesn't know I'm here."

"We have security."

"It doesn't work that way." She bows. "Have fun for the both of us." She shuts the door.

The duel was starting. The duelists were Yugi and Bakura. While everyone was on top of the blimp, Ishizu and Luna were inside.

"Why don't we go in my room and watch it on the screen?" Luna asks Ishizu.

"Luna, you have to learn your powers in order to beat the darkness." Luna sighs.

"Fine." She cross her legs and place her hands on her knees, back side down flat. She could see Yugi on one side and Bakura on the other.

"Pharaoh is going to struggle with this duel."

"Yugi, no." she says silently. She had tears coming down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 episode 85

The duel was over, Yugi won and Bakura was badly hurt. They had thirty minutes of break. Luna made sure Marik didn't see her. She went to Seto's door.

"I won't do that if I was you." Mokuba says. "He gets angry when people interrupt him." She smiles.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to make this quick and painless as possible." She knocks on the door. He opens the door annoyed. "Can I come in?"

"Make it fast." She enters without hesitation. "What is it?" he says more annoyed.

"Yugi had a duel and almost didn't make it. My emotions are getting the better of me. I need you to be rude to me. I'm…." Seto kisses Luna. She has her eyes wide open but then deepens the kiss. They part. "Seto, what?" she says quiet and breathless.

"Now get out." He shoved her out of his room.

"See told you." Mokuba says.

"But no bruises." She left with a blush on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 episode 92

There was a knock on the door. Luna was on her bed with her laptop and papers. She gets up and opens the door.

"Seto." She says in surprised. "What is it?"

"I'm playing the 8th duelist."

"Ishizu." She says under her breathe. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to see it." She bit her bottom lip.

"I…… I can't."

"Why?"

"Marik, if he sees me he will….."

"I'll have guards." She's hesitant.

"Okay." Someone patted Kaiba on the shoulder.

"Get ready for me to win the duel." She rolls her eyes. He leaves. When he was nowhere near, Ishizu comes in Luna's room without permission. Ishizu turn her head slightly.

"You know the consequences. If you help them…."

"I know!" Luna says. "I know that if I help, I have to go back to the training at the academy."

"As your mentor, I won't allow it. But as your friend, go for it." Luna nods but keeps her head down.

"You're in love with him."

"He'll never feel the same way."

"For me future is easy to see, but it's better not to see it and actually live it."

Ishizu and Luna arrived from the elevator. The duel starts between Seto and Ishizu. Luna was praying, making sure that this will end well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 episode 94

After the duel, Seto won. He realized that by him winning Ishizu and Luna had to leave, Luna knew that too. Luna had to say good-bye to her friends. She went over to Yugi, tea, duke, Tristan, and Joey.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye."

"Man, I wish you could stay longer." Joey says.

"We are going to miss you." Tea says.

"I miss you all." She hugged them. Then she turns to Yugi. "Be safe out there." He nods.

"We'll see each other again." They hug. She leaves with Ishizu to the elevator.

"I didn't see the future." Ishizu says

"He can change the future."

"So can you then." Ishizu says leaving the elevator and Luna.

Episode 98

Later that day, Seto landed the blimp at a Kaiba corp. area. Luna was shocked.

"What the?" she waves her hand to the screen it turn into a window. She sees the blimp landed inside a building. She was getting annoyed with Kaiba. She walks out.

"Kaiba, what are we doing here?"

"Luna, get back inside."

"Oh, your girlfriend's here, this will be interesting." One of the men says. Seto and Mokuba ran over to Luna trying to put her back in the blimp but all three fell in a whole that opened up from the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 episode 98

They fell and landed on top of desert. Seto rush to Mokuba's side.

"Mokuba?!"

"I'm alright." Mokuba looked over to Luna, who was unconscious. "Luna?!" Seto rush to her side. She moans then opens her eyes.

"Seto." She says like she lost her breath after saying his name. They looked at each other not wanting this to end. They were interrupted.

"Seto, where are we?" Mokuba says. Seto observed.

"I don't know."

"Let me." She places her hands to the side of her head. She all of a sudden screamed. She fell to Seto's arms.

"Luna?!" both of the men say. She breathes heavy.

"I….. I can't sense the shadow realm."

"What does that mean?" Mokuba asks.

"The shadow realm helps me use my powers. I absorb energy from the shadow realm instead of using my energy. Without the shadow realm I'm becoming weaker."

"Then don't use your powers." She smiles.

"Thanks Mokuba." He hugs her.

"Let's get going." Seto says leaving. Luna smiles and gets up to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 episode 108

Seto and Luna walk side by side.

"When this is over, you will leave."

"Yes." She says sadly. "When "this" is over, you are going back to dueling Yugi and the others?"

"I will win and hold all three god cards and be the champion." Luna laughed. "What's so funny?" she stops laughing.

"Nothing. You have determination, I honor you for that."

"It has been two months since we first met. People would hate me still after two months, but you honor me?"She stops and turns to Seto and cups his face.

"Is that a big shock-a-roo?" he wraps his arms around her and they were getting close and closer, and then…..

"Hey Seto, look." They stop in their tracks, Luna backed away first. They see a door. They decide to open it. They walk in an alley. They find Tristan. However, Tristan was attacking Seto. He was able to defeat Tristan. The other came and said Tristan was possessed. Tristan comes back and kidnaps Mokuba and Luna.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 episode 110

Seto enters Noa's little room. He sees Luna knelling on the floor and runs up to her.

"Luna, are you hurt?" he knells down checking her body for cuts or bruises. He holds her face. "Luna?" she wasn't there, she was in a trance.

"She doesn't know you and neither does your brother." He Mokuba behind Noa.

"Mokuba!"

"I took your brother and your girlfriend and now they're mine." Yugi and the rest of them enter the room. Noa tells them that he is Mr. Kaiba's real son, and that he only adopted Seto and Mokuba to help Noa. After this he leaves with Mokuba, but Luna stay there on the floor. He runs up to her and knells down.

"Luna remember me. I need you."

"Seto" but before she could do or say anything, he left in a "glowing globe."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 episode 115-119

Seto and Noa were dueling, when Mokuba blocked Seto from harming Noa.

"See, your brother is on my side. Your girlfriend is….." he points up to the sky. Luna was hanging by her wrist, pulled by a machine. 'First, I'll get Mokuba, then, I'll get Luna. And after I'll finish Noa off.' Seto thought. He got Mokuba back. Then he used his magic tornado to save him and get Luna. She fell down safely. She gets up.

"Seto!" she runs into the tornado. Seto destroyed the ark. The duel was finished. "Seto!" she ran over and hugged him. However, the duel was not over. Seto pushed Luna out of the way, so he could finish this. However, Seto and Mokuba were turn into stone. "No!" she says in tears. "Seto." She says under her breath. Yugi stood up and said he will take his place. Luna placed her hand to her heart, 'please win this duel, Yugi and Yami.' She prayed.

The duel was finished, Yugi won. Everyone was turn back from stone to flesh. Mokuba and Seto hugged. The dirt platforms went back down to their original spots. Luna ran over and hugged Yugi.

"Thank you." She says. Seto saw this and was jealous but it faded away. Seto and Mokuba's fathers head appeared in the sky. Luna ran to Seto. He placed his arms around her to protect her. They learned the truth that their father used them to help Noa, who was actually was to suppose to own Kaiba corp.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 episode 120

Noa betrays them; they enter through the door and were trapped in their memories. Luna memories were dark. She was beaten, tortured, and mentally abused. She fell to the ground crying. Suddenly she was back in domino city. She was still on the floor crying. Seto was walking towards Kaiba corp., when he saw Luna.

"Luna!" he ran over to her and kneeled down. She looked up and hugged him. "What did he do to you?" he says cold but had a gentle touch.

"Nothing. It was my memories. Let me show you." She was about to place her hand on the side of his head, when he pushed it a side.

"If you use your powers you become weaker."

"I rather show you than tell you. I'm happy to see your memories. I get to know your life. I love your memories even the bad ones." She tries again to place her hand but he pushed it away again. "Trust me." He approved. He says the good times and the bad ones. After that she gasps for air. He smiles gently and also concerned for her.

"Go, find the others and get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I have other business to attend to." she gets up and bows. As she walks away, he watches her until she was out of sight. Then he gets up and walks the other direction.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 episode 121

Noa told everyone to be placed on a blue or red platform. Everyone, except Yugi, was back in the real world. When Luna woke up, she felt that this was vaguely familiar. She looked where she was.

"Oh great, another Kaiba invention."

"Luna, good to see you again." Joey says as they hug. Then she hugged the others. Noa told Yugi to go get Seto. The others run to the blimp.

Seto, Yugi, and Mokuba ran for the blimp. Duke, Joey, and Tristan caught them. Seto knelt down and hugged Luna. He gave her a quick kiss and got up. The blimp started shaking. Seto hold Luna tight so she wouldn't fall. Seto's father was going after them.

"I'll try to stop him." Luna says running over to the door. Seto ran over to her.

"Hold on." He placed a rope around her waist and tight it to the blimp. "Be safe." He ran over to the pilot's room. She opens the door and the fire form father was going after them. She holds her hands out. She was having trouble.

"I can't hold him for long." She says trying her hardest to prevent the fire from taking them down. The blimp went faster and she holds out her hand and closed the door without touching it. They looked out the window. Seto came in and hugged Luna.

"Now that is all over, we can go back to the duel." Seto says cold.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 episode 122

After all of "that" was over, they went back to dueling. Seto, Mokuba, and Luna were in the pilot's room. Seto made a determination to destroy Yugi and Marik to get all three god cards.

"Not again." Mokuba says.

"Your brother needs a life."

"Let's go see the others while he rambles." He says holding on to Luna.

"Okay." They leave while Seto was rambling on about defeating them.

They enter the Kaiba corp. island building. The four duelists had to choose a room. Joey did the potato song to choose his room. Seto insulted him, while Luna giggled.

"Come on, I'll show you where to go!" Mokuba says. Luna looks at Joey.

"No goofing around." He nods. Then she looks at Yugi. "Heart of the cards." He nods. She turns to Seto and they both nod at each other. She leaves and enters the room up to see the duel.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 episode 128-131

Joey and Marik dueled and Joey lost. He was trapped in the shadow realm. Everyone was worried. Seto shrugged it off. He walked in his room. Luna enters the room.

"You will help me!" she demanded.

"The doctors here are good, too." Mokuba over heard this and just went to tell the others.

"It doesn't matter; they don't have the same equipment."

"I will not stop this duel." She backed away.

"Who's next that you'll lose?"

"I will win and Yugi and Marik will lose their god cards."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I will lose no one."

"Are you sure about that?" she leaves angry.

The duel was beginning between Yugi and Seto. She was angry at Kaiba but she still wanted him to win. However, she wanted Yugi to win to save the world.

During the duel, Luna used her powers to let them see the past. But she linked to Seto and his millennium rod. When they went to the past, Marik was not pleased. He took a hold of Luna's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting them know the truth." He places the rod in front of her and a flash happen.

"Hope you save yourself from the shadow realm." He throws her down and goes back to where he was.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 episode 135-136

Yugi won the duel between Seto which means he will face Marik. Everyone ran to Yugi including Joey. When Luna saw Joey, she ran to him and hugged him. However, it was short because Seto insulted the pack. Joey told Seto to duel him. Luna became between them and blocked each other from attacking.

"Oh, oh, oh, Joey, Seto, why don't you take a breather and let Yugi and Marik duel." Trying to calm them down, mostly Seto.

"Thanks Luna but I can't take Seto insulting us like we are insects."

"Luna, stay out of this, you are no importance here." Luna steps back in shock.

"Oh, oh, you know what, Joey will defeat you and we will all laugh." She turns to Joey. "Defeat him!" Joey and Seto went to the platform.

"Aren't you Seto's girlfriend?" duke asks.

"No, but even if I was I WOULD WANT HIM TO LOSE!"She says. Seto looked at her then at Joey.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 episode 137

After the duel, Luna was losing her life. However, Joey lost the duel to Seto. Seto was walking away when Ishizu stops him. She told him even though they duel they were friends, and also that his life was in danger.

"I don't believe you or your stupid fairytale." Seto says. Luna came limping over, holding her chest.

"Luna." Ishizu says.

"Luna?!" he ran over to her. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, it was Marik. Now are you going to help Yugi?" Ishizu says.

"I'm not helping Yugi."

"Seto, maybe you don't believe about your past but don't you believe me." He looked at her, concerned about her health.

"What's happening to you?" Seto asks.

"Instead of me absorbing the shadow realm, the shadow realm absorbing me." Seto knew that Yugi might lose the duel but he decided to help. Seto picked up Luna, bridal style, and took her, Ishizu, and Mokuba to the dueling platform. Seto gave the card to Yugi and while he was doing that Luna disappeared.

"You better know how to use it." Seto says coldly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 episode 142

Yugi won the duel because Marik forfeit. Everyone was back; Luna came back, able to gasp for air and smiled. She ran to her friends and hugged them. She went to Yugi.

"Thank you." They both smiled at each other. She looked at Seto, who was not pleased with the duel. She rolls her eyes. Marik showed Yugi the pharaoh's secrets. He still didn't get it, but Marik's task was finished. Seto told them they had an hour before the bomb went off. They were shocked. Luna just smiled. 'Figures." She thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 episode 143 and the music of full of grace by Sarah McLachlan

They were able to leave without harm; even Seto and Mokuba were safe. They landed in domino city. They were all going their separate ways. Luna hugged her friends for the last time.

"Now, no more using magic, when you know it will kill you." Duke says she nods.

"We'll miss you." Tristan says.

"I had a good time hanging out with you, wish it was longer." Serenity says.

"Come on stay with us." Joey says.

"I wish I could but my duties come first." She looks at Yugi. "Yami, Yugi, don't think you are out of the woods yet." He nods. "Be safe…… all of you." She leaves. "Stay out of trouble." She vanishes.

Seto was in his office, typing in his computer. There was a knock at the door.

The winter here's cold and bitter,  
It's chilled us to the bone.  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long, too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground.  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.

"I said no visitors." The person enters though. He looks up. "Luna."

If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place.  
I know I can love you much better than this:  
Full of grace, Full of grace, my love

"I'll be leaving in a couple of minutes." She says with sadness in her eyes. "I guess we'll never be able to duel. I need to tell you something." She was hoping he would say something but he just stood there. "These past few months have been the best time of my life. I have fallen in love with you." He was shocked. Tears run down her cheeks. "You probably don't feel the same way but I needed to tell you. But please, please, give me a reason to stay. Please." He just stood there. A person came in.

It's better this way,  
I said,  
Haven't seen this place before.  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.  
It's just that we stayed too long  
In the same old sickly scheme,  
And I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go

"Milady it's time to leave."

"I'll be there in a minute." He leaves. "I guess it's time for me to leave. I won't kiss you because I might never come back." She touches the door knob. "Screw it." She ran over to him and kissed him. He was shocked but he closed his eyes and melted into her lips. But he stops, realizing it's not right.

If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I can love you much better than this:  
Full of grace, full of grace.

"It's time for you to leave." She was taken back at what he said but accepted her fate.

I know I can love you much better than this

"Good-bye Mr. Kaiba." She leaves. Seto looks outside the window. He saw her entering the car. He makes a fist and bangs at the window.

It's better this way.

"I love you, too." He has a hard time dealing with this. "Luna." When he said her name it was hard not to speak, think, or run after her. Mokuba enters.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Mokuba asks.

"It's better this way." He gets back to work.

Author's note: do you think I should write part two of Luna and Seto's relationship? Give me your reviews.


End file.
